


invisible ears

by whitencise



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitencise/pseuds/whitencise





	invisible ears

On this day, I woke up upside down  
I went downstairs to realize  
The stairs were piano keys  
A masterpiece which tortured invisible ears  
And wheels on my car had turned into dice  
The pure treachery of it all  
I could only assume it was a game of chance  
But each day the car was close to recovery 

On this day, I got to school  
To contemplate my journey here  
No one seemed to notice my furrowed brows  
Except for the invisible ears


End file.
